The Lioness Princess
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1994 New Line Cinema film, "The Swan Princess". Cast: * Odette - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Swan Odette - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966)/Teenage Kitty (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Derek - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Rothbart - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jean Bob - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Speed - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Puffin - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Bromley - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer; 2000) * Lord Rogers - O.G. Readmore (ABC Weekend Specials) * Queen Uberta - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * King William - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Chamberlain - Rover Dangerfield * Bridgit the Witch - Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera) * The Great Animal - Vermithrax Pejorative (Dragonslayer) * Gators in the Moat - Crocodile (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Kiwi's Big Adventure/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) and Croc (The Jungle Cubs: How the Panther Lost His Roar) * Baby Odette - Marie (The Aristocats) * Young Odette - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Mid-teen Odette - Momo (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Young Adult Odette - Lulu Caty * Young Derek - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * Mid-teen Derek - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Young Adult Derek - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * King William's Captain - Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera) * Target Practice Elephant - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) * Target Practice Fox - Fox (Mary Poppins) * Target Practice Lion - Lion (Social Lion) * Target Practice Bear - Bruin (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: An Elephant Never Suspects) * Target Practice Moose - Buck (Courage the Cowardly Dog: Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted) * Target Practice Stork - Pen Pen (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Target Practice Boar - P-Chan (Ranma 1/2) * Target Practice Duck - Duck Moose (Ranma 1/2) * Target Practice Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Mouse - Tucker (The Cricket in Time Square) * Dragon - Charizard (Pokemon) * Fly - Atom Ant (Hanna-Barbera) * Dragonfly - Butterfree (Pokemon) * Rothbart's back-up singers - Zazu, Marina, and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * Reptile Rogers - Chameleon (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Bird Uberta - Stella (Angry Birds Stella/The Angry Birds Movie) * Pig Chamberlain - Ham (Mother Goose and Grimm) * Monkey Bromley - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * The Singing Men - Various "Looney Tunes" characters * The Princesses - Cleo, Sonja, Dixie, Roxie (Heathcliff), Charlamange (Pound Puppies: The Legend of Big Paw), Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence (Tom Sawyer; 2000), Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids: Cleocatra), Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee), and Rita (Animaniacs) * The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Various "Kimba the White Lion & The Lion King" Animals * The Birds in Puffin's Army - Zazu (The Lion King), Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), and Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Mr. Jinks (Hanna-Barbera) * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions